Bella Barbossa - Family
by Blackstar2002
Summary: second pirates but with Bella Barbossa. she's left Jack but why?...


**B****ella Barbossa **Catrina= Mia Talerico Emily= young Mackenzie Foy

**Family **

For the past four years I've been living with Tia Dalma and Anamaria in Tia's shack. Ana and I left Jack when I found out I was pregnant with Jack's child. I was scared because Jack had told me that he didn't want children. I didn't know what to do so I asked Ana to come with me to Tia's. Tia was like a mother to me since mine died. So I knew she would help me. Ana told me she would stay with me and help me no matter what happened.

Later that year I gave birth to my beautiful baby girls Catrina Tia Ramona Sparrow and Emily Maria Sparrow. Cat looks just like me with my straight waist length blonde hair, angelic face, bright blue eyes and tanned skin whereas Em looks more like Jack. She has long wavy chocolate brown hair, angelic face but with my bright blue eyes and tanned skin.

* * *

><p>"Isabella I think you need to put these two to bed" Tia said.<p>

She and Ana handed Cat and Em to me so I could put them to bed.

I put Cat and Em in their beds. I kissed their heads and was about to leave when Cat spoke.

"Mama can you sing us to sleep please?" she asked sleepily.

"Yeah. Please Mama" Em begged.

I sang a song my mother used to sing to me. (Avril Lavigne Keep Holding On)

"You're not alone. Together we stand. I'll be by your side, you know. I'll take your hand. When it gets cold. And it feels like the end. There's no place to go. You know I won't give in. No I won't give in. Keep holding on. 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong  
>'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. There's nothing you could say. Nothing you could do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on. 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. So far away. I wish you were here. Before it's too late, this could all disappear. Before the doors close. And it comes to an end. With you by my side I will fight and defend. I'll fight and defend. Yeah, yeah. Keep holding on. 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong. 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. There's nothing you could say. Nothing you could do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on. 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Hear me when I say, when I say I believe. Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny. Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. La da da da. La da da da. La da da da da da da da da. Keep holding on. 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Just stay strong. 'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you. There's nothing you could say. Nothing you could do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on. 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through. Keep holding on. Keep holding on. There's nothing you could say. Nothing you could do. There's no other way when it comes to the truth. So keep holding on. 'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through" I sang.<p>

Once I had finished they had fallen asleep. I kissed them both before leaving to find Tia and Ana.

"Jack Sparrow" I heard Tia cried excited.

_**Oh shit! What is he doing here? Why me? Why now? He can't see Cat, Em, Ana or I. Definitely not Cat and Em, I thought.**_

"Isabella Madeline Barbossa you need to face him. Go now" Ana demanded.

"Okay but I'm not telling him about Cat or Em yet" I told her.

I walked out into the main part of the house where I found Jack, Will, Gibbs and the crew.

"Belle" Jack gasped.

"Maddie" Will cried, running to me and hugging me tight.

"Everyone back to the ship and wait for me" Jack ordered.

The crew walked out giving me friendly smiles. Will let me down and followed them.

"Tia can you give Jack and I a moment alone please?" I asked.

"Yes my child. I'll go check on something" Tia winked at me, walking out.

As soon as he left Jack started talking.

"Belle what are you doing here? Why did you leave me? Please come back to me? I missed you Belle" Jack asked/begged.

"I can't, Jack. I'm sorry" I sighed, running after Tia.

"Isabella, my child, you go with Jack. Ana and I'll look after Cat and Em while your gone. But you have to come back soon because Cat and Em will miss you too much" Tia told me.

"I'll go but you or Ana have to sing to Cat and Em every night. Go tell Jack I'll come with him while I say goodbye to Cat and Em" I said.

I walked into Cat and Em's room. I sat on Em's bed first.

"Mama?" Em asked confused.

I picked her up and sat on Cat's bed. I woke Cat up and sat Em next to her.

"Cat, Emmy I love you both so much but Mama has to go somewhere for a while. I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you both and will miss you so much my babies" I smiled, kissing their cheeks, foreheads and noses.

"I love you too Mama" they both giggled.

"I've got to go baby girls" I kissed them one last time.

I then said goodbye to Ana and Tia telling them to look after my daughters.

* * *

><p>It was raining really hard and we were all out on deck because of Jack Sparrow.<p>

"So that's the Flying Dutchman? She doesn't look like much" Will pointed out, looking at a ship wreaked by the Kraken.

"Neither do you. Don't underestimate her" Jack told him.

"Mmmmmmm" I shouted.

I tried to tell Will that Jack was lying but Jack had gagged me and tied me to the railing.

"Aye Belle's right. You should get going" Jack smirked, knowing that's not what I said.

"Maddie don't worry. I'll be fine and I'll be back soon. I love you" Will tried reassuring me, seeing my worried face.

I knew that Jack was lying and that Davy Jones may kill him. If Jones kills my brother then I would kill him and Jack myself.

Will then get into the boat and starting rowing towards the shipwreck.

"Oi! If you do happen to get captured say Jack Sparrow send to settle his debt. Might save your life" Jack shouted at Will.

"Mmmmmm" I shouted.

I tried warning him that that would kill him.

_**Fucking hell! Jack if you get my brother killed I will kill you and Jones me self, I thought.**_

"Shh love. Douse the lamps" Jack ordered.

He just stood there with Gibbs completely forgetting about me being gagged and tied to the railing.

The next thing I knew someone had a cutlass at my neck.

"Wanna come warm my bed lass?" the fishman chuckled.

"Mmmmm" I shouted, trying to get Jack's attention because I was helpless.

I turned to look over to see Jack was busy with Davy Jones himself.

"You have a debt to pay. You've been captain of the Black Pearl for fourteen years. That was our agreement" Jones told Jack.

"Technically I was only captain for two years then I was viciously mutinied upon" Jack pointed out.

"Then you were a poor captain but a captain nonetheless. Have you not introduced yourself as Captain Jack Sparrow all these years"

He had Jack there, I thought.

"You have your payment. One soul to serve your ship. He's already over there" Jack smirked.

"Mmmmm" I shouted.

I was trying to say Jack you bloody selfish bastard. I'll fucking kill ya.

"Shut that lass up" Jones shouted angry, not looking at me.

Then fishman holding me put his hand over my mouth shutting me up completely.

"One soul is not equal to another" Jones said.

"Ah so we're established my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over a price" Jack smiled smug.

_**That fucking bastard's so high up his own ass its unreal, I thought.**_

"Price?" Jones questioned.

"Just how many souls do you think my souls worth?"Jack asked.

"One hundred souls, three days" Jones whispered.

How the fuck are we going to get one hundred souls in three bloody days. Is everyone here that fucking stupid? Am I the only sane one here?, I asked myself.

"You're a diamond, mate. Send me back the boy and I'll get started right now" Jack offered.

"I keep the boy, a good faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-nine more to go"

"Have you not met William Turner? He's noble, heroic, terrific soprano, worth at least four...maybe three and a half? And did I mention he's in love? With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony, eh?" Jack asked, walking around Jones.

For a slight moment Jones looked pained before he went back to his evil self.

"I keep the boy. Ninety-nine souls. But I wonder Sparrow can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man, a friend, to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?"  
>"Yep. I'm good with that. Shall we seal this in blood er ink?"<p>

Jones grabbed Jack's hand. The one with the black spot, that I saw him and Tia talking about.

"Ah!" Jack groand, relieved.

And just like that the black spot was gone.

"Three days" Jones whispered, before walking away.

The fishmen let go of the crew and followed Jones all but the one holding me.

"I'll be seeing you very soon lass" he whispered, before leaving.

Once they had all left I started screaming trying to get someone's attention.

"Sorry Bella we forgot you were still tied up" little Marty apologised.

He then ungagged me while Cotton untied me.

"Thanks boy's" I smiled happy to be free.

I walked over to Jack and Gibbs.

"Jack you fucking prick. How the fuck are we going to save Will and get one hundred souls?" I asked his pissed.

"Fortunately he was mum as to the condition in which these souls need be" Jack replied.

"Ah, Tortuga" Gibbs and I said.

"Tortuga" he agreed.

"You better save Will" I warned him.

* * *

><p>We had just arrived in Tortuga and I was about to leave my cabin when Jack walked in carrying something.<p>

"Belle darlin' you have to wear this" he told me, handing me a whore's dress.

"This is no way in 'ell I'm wearing that. Jack if you haven't noticed I'm no whore. I'm Bella Barbossa, the most beautiful and feared pirate ever" I told him proudly.

"You will wear it or you will wear nothing. I really don't want every man in Tortuga seeing my bonnie lass naked do I? So I think its best for the both of us if you wear the dress" he threatened me.

"For fuck sake! I'll wear the bloody thing but I don't want any ol' bastard touching me" I spat in his face.

"Would I let just anyone touch what's mine love?" he questioned, wiping the spit off his face.

"Fuck off so I can change then"

He left while I changed into the whore's dress. The dress was very low cut and knee high. It had a black outline and was a bright sea blue colour matching my eyes. I braided my hair to the side.

Once I had finished changing and braiding my hair I looked in the mirror.

I didn't look that bad. The only bad thing was my breast were showing a bit too much for my liking. But apart from that I looked good.

I walked out on deck and everyone stared at me.

"B-Belle you look bloody beautiful" Jack gasped.

"Thanks I know. Lets go" I smiled sweetly.

* * *

><p>Jack, Gibbs and I made our way to the Faithful Bride to get our hundred souls.<p>

Once we entered the Faithful Bride everyone was looking at me with lust so I stayed close to Jack and Gibbs.

"Belle go stand with Gibbs at the table" Jack ordered, like I was a dog.

"Woof" I muttered.

Men have been flirting and staring at me with lust luckily Gibbs glared at them like a protective father. The bad thing was we only four souls.

The next man sat down and told us his story. That's when I realised I knew him very well.

"James Norrington" I whispered.

"Commodore" Gibbs said loudly.

"No not any more. Weren't you listening?" James asked angry.

He the flipped the table and took his pistol out pointing it at Jack, who was hiding behind a leaf.

"So, am I worthy enough to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow? Or should I just kill you know?" he sneered.

"You're hired" Jack said, standing up from behind the leaf.

"Sorry old habits and all that" James smirked.

"James no. don't" I kinda begged him.

He just glanced apologetically at me before shooting his pistol luckily missing Jack.

Two of our 'new crew' members ran over to James taking him to the ground.

"Easy sailor!" one yelled.

"That's our Captain your threatening" the other yelled.

And then James Norrington started started a tavern fight.

"Time to go" Jack said, coming over to Gibbs and I.

"Aye" we agreed.

We made our way out of the tavern with Jack trying on different hats. Making me realise that the infamous Jack Sparrow didn't have his famous hat.

"Jackie what happened to your hat?" I wondered.

"I lost it in the sea somewhere" he shrugged.

"With the Kraken" I added, making him shudder with fear.

We had just made it out of the tavern and about to board the Pearl when someone interrupted us.

"Captain Sparrow!"

"Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard" Jack yelled, not looking at him.

"I've come to find the man I love" the person replied.

We turned and looked at him.

**_He looks like a woman...a womanly man maybe..or a woman dressed as a man, I though._**

"I'm deeply flattered, son, but my first and only love is the sea" Jack said.

He gave Gibbs a look telling him to get rid of him.

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow" 'he' said.

"Lizzie?" I asked shocked.

"Elizabeth" Jack realised,after I said her name.

"Dumb bastard" I muttered.

"Jack. I know Will came to find you. Where is he?" she asked him.

He put his hand over my mouth before he spoke.

"I'm truly unhappy to have to tell you this but though an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances, that had nothing to do with me what so ever, poor Will has been press ganged into Davy Jones' crew" Jack lied.

Nothing to do with you? You lying worthless piece of fucking shit. I'll kill ya. I wanted to shout but no he had his hand over my mouth.

_**What if I..., I thought.**_

So I bit his hand as hard as I could.

"You bloody stupid wench" he shouted.

"You fucking ugly worthless bastard" I yelled.

"Davy Jones?" Elizabeth asked, stopping mine and Jack's argument.

"Oh please. The Captain of the Flying Dutchman" James said, coming over to us.

"You look bloody awful. What are you doing here?" Jack asked him.

"You hired me. I can't help it if your standards are lax" James said smug.

"You smell funny" Jack shot back.

I laughed at his childishness.

**_But how would he cope if he found out about Cat and Em? He still acts like a child himself. I don't know if he's ready to be a father. I wasn't ready to be a mother but they need you like they need Jack. But Cat and Em deserver the best and I'm not sure Jack can be that. Maybe I should find them a real father. Someone that would be there for them, look after them, teach them things, be a responsible parent and love her like I do. What about James Norrington? I've always liked him. He could be a good father to Cat and Em, I thought._**

"Belle come on. We gotta go love" Jack called.

It looks like I missed all their convocation, I thought.

Once on deck I could feel two pairs of eyes on me, James and Jack.

I walked off into my cabin wanting to be alone.

A few minutes later Jack knocked the door.

"Belle you going to let me in?" he asked.

"No. I hate men" I shouted.

He then unlocked it with is key.

_**Fucking Captain has a key for every room, I though pissed.**_

"Belle what's wrong darlin'?" he asked worried.

"No Jack. I don't want to talk to you. I hate men and your a man therefore I hate you, savy?" I mimicked him.

"That's my thing" he yelled.

"Jack will you ever grow up?"

"Nobody knows love...Belle are you going to tell me what's wrong?"

"No I told you I hate men" I yelled.

"You have to talk to someone. Take your pick but we're all men 'cepted 'lizabeth"

"I want to talk to Gibbs" I told him calmly.

"Oh so you'll talk to that bloody fool but not me. Captain Jack Sparrow" Jack muttered, walking out.

After a while someone knocked on the door.

"Bella, its me Gibbs. Jack he says you want to speak to me" Gibbs said.

I opened the door, pulled him in and cried on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, lass? Why are you crying? You hate crying and you know I hate seeing my little Bella sad" Gibbs said, stroking my hair in a fatherly way.

He walked me over to the bed and he sat me on his lap, making me feel like a little girl sitting on her father's lap while he told her a story.

"Gibbs I don't know what to do. I mean I love Jack but he's too childish to be a father. And my daughters need a father. What do I do Gibbs?" I asked, wiping my eyes.

"How about you tell me the whole story from the beginning" Gibbs suggested.

"The reason I left the Black Pearl four years ago was because I had just found out I was pregnant. I didn't know what to do. Jack had told me before that he didn't want children so I left with Ana. We went to stay with Tia Dalma because she's always been like a mother to me. Later that year I gave birth to my beautiful baby girls. They're perfect. Cat looks just like me, straight waist length ash blonde hair, sea blue eyes, tanned skin and an angelic face whereas Em looks more like Jack with her long wavy chocolate brown, Jack's beautiful dark brown eyes, tanned skin and an angelic face. So for the past four year we've been living with Tia and Ana in Tia's shack. But then Jack has to come along and ruin it all by begging me to come with him. I told him I couldn't but Tia told me I had to and that her and Ana would look after my daughters. I've been thinking about telling Jack about them but after him acting so childish. I'm not sure he's ready to be a responsible parent. Cat and Em need a father. I then started thinking about James but he's not Jack. I love Jack so much and he's my daughters real father. Gibbs what should I do?" I begged him to help me.

"Whoa!...What's their names?" Gibbs asked, after a few minute of silence.

"Catrina Tia Ramona Sparrow and Emily Maria Sparrow" I said proudly.

"After ya mother, Anamaria and Tia Dalma aye?"

I nodded.

"Bella I think you should tell Jack but ya think the times right. He does have a right ta know about his daughters. He might surprise you and be a good father" Gibbs told me.

"Thank you, Gibbs. I think I need to sleep now" I said, kissing his cheek.

"Night Bella. Sleep well" he whispered, leaving.

* * *

><p>"Belle wake up, darlin'" I heard someone whisper.<p>

"No! Leave me alone, Jackie" I moaned.

"Do you want me ta leave ya 'ere to miss out on all the fun or are ya gonna wake up?" he asked.

After hearing that I jumped out of bed and ran out on deck.

"That's me girl" Jack cheered, following me.

"Ragetti, Pintel, Elizabeth, Norrington, Belle and myself are to go ashore. The rest of ya watch me ship" Jack ordered.

We all got into the small boat. Ragetti and Pintel were rowing, Elizabeth and James were sat together leaving me and Jack.

"I love that your still wearing the dress I gave ya, love" Jack smirked, once we started rowing.  
>"Shit" I cursed.<p>

We made it to the island with Pintel and Ragetti arguing about whether the Kraken had a long a or not.

Once we had reached the island Jack ordered Pintel and Ragetti to guard the boat and not to touch his jaw of dirt.

Elizabeth had Jack's compass so were following her until she started walking in circles like a drunk.

"Lizzie let me have a look" I said, walking over to her.

"It's not working" she told me annoyed.

"It is your stood on it. Move" I shooed her with my hands.

_**God I'm turning into Jack, I though.**_

She moved and Jack ordered James to start digging.

I sat down and watched. Jack joined me.

"Now I know why you brought him" I laughed.

"Belle when I stab the heart you and I...I and you will rule the sea's. Just you, me, our crew, rum and the ocean. What'd ya say, love?" Jack asked, playing with my hair.

"Aye Jackie. I need to tell you something. Something very important" I said, thinking that this was a good time.

"What is it, love?" he asked smiling.

"Jack we have..." I started but was interrupted by James finding the chest.

_**Mary mother of God! I was just about to tell Jack about our daughters when James find the chest...wait! What? Did I just Mary mother of God. Fuck I've been spending too much time with Gibbs, I laughed to myself.**_

I got up with everyone else running over to the chest. Jack and James pulled the large chest out of the hole. They placed it on the sand then Jack pushed it open. Inside it was full of love letters and roses.

Then I heard the Thud-Thud.

I pulled out the small chest putting it to my ear, wanting to hear it louder.

Thud-Thud! Thud-Thud!

"Its real" Lizzie gasped shocked.

"Of course its real" I snapped.

"You actually were telling the truth" James said surprised.

"I do that quite a lot yet you people are always surprised" Jack said.

"Not me Jackie" I whispered in his ear.

"With good reason!" Will shouted, from behind us.

"Will!" Elizabeth and I shouted.

Elizabeth ran over to him and kissed him. Once they had finished I walked over to him and hit him around the back of the head.

"Ow! Maddie I thought you'd be glad to see me" Will said, rubbing his head.

"You stupid bastard. Why did you go over to the Flying Dutchman? You could of died! But I'm glad your safe. You had me worried William Turner. Don't you ever do that again. I love you, Will" I shouted, then hugged him.

"I'm sorry. I'll try not to. I love you too Maddie" he smiled, hugging me back.

"How did you get here, whelp?" Jack asked, making me and Will pull away.

"Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them strapped to my feet" Will answered.

"Not so easy, is it?" I smirked.

"But I do owe you thanks, Jack" Will thanked him.

"You do?" Jack asked, surprised.

"After you tricked me onto that ship to square your debt with Jones..." Will started.

"What?" Elizabeth cried.

"What?" Jack mocked her.

"...I was reunited with my father" Will finished.

"What? Billy's with Jones" I asked sadly.

_**I really miss Uncle Billy as I called him. He was like an Uncle to me and I love him, I thought.**_

"You're welcome then" Jack smiled, happily thinking he got away with it.

"Everything you said to me, every word was a lie!" Elizabeth yelled angrily at Jack.

Will walked over to the chest while they were talking.

"Pretty much. Time and tide luv" Jack smirked.

Will crunched down in front of the chest, getting his knife out ready to stab the heart.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

"I'm going to kill Jones" Will told him.

Jack pulled his sword out pointing it at Will.

"Can't let you do that, William. 'Cause if Jones id dead who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, eh?" Now if you please the key"

Will grabbed Elizabeth's sword and pointed it at Jack.

"I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father and I hope you're here to see it" Will said.

James the pulled his sword out at Will.

"I can't let you do that either. So sorry" he said sarcastically.

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventually" Jack said to him.

James then pointed his sword at Jack.

**_Oh I can't let them have all the fun can I, I thought smirking._**

"Lord Beckett desires the contents of the chest. I deliver it, I get my life back" he told him.

"Ah, the dark side of ambition" Jack sighed.

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption" James said smartly.

I pointed my sword at James.

"I can't let you do that either James. I want the chest for me self" I told him.

We all started fighting. I clashed my sword with Will because he had the key. I tripped him and look the key.

"Sorry Will" I shouted, running away.

"Belle!" Jack yelled.

"Maddie!" Will shouted after me.

I ran until I found an old building.

Looks like a good place to hide, I thought.

So I ran into it and put the stairs but before I knew it James had tripped me. I fell flat on my face with on key.

Jack and Will ran over to me and helping me up before we all ran after James.

"James you fucking bastard give me the key" I yelled.

We were all on top of the church building. My, Jack's and Will's sword pointing them at James. We started fighting again we climbed onto the wheel. I got the key and put it on my sash so they couldn't find it. And just in time because the wheel started moving.

I climbed inside the wheel so I was running inside it while Jack, Will and James fought for 'the key', not knowing I had it.

"Norrington give me the bloody key" I heard Jack demand.

"I haven't got the key. Turner has" James said.

"I haven't got the key either" Will said defending himself.

"That bloody wench Isabella has it" Jack spat.

Just then they all came down joining me on the inside. We fought until Jack fell off and got knocked out. I laughed as did Will. James took this as his change to take the key from me.

We fought some more until I saw Jack running after us. I laughed so hard I fell out too.

"Belle come on. Darlin' lets get the key and we can rule the seas together" Jack said, trying to concise me to team up with him.

"Okay Jackie. You have yourself a deal" I smirked, shaking his hand.

And together we ran to the wheel. Now Will and James were back on top of it running when Jack and I joined them. I saw that James had the key so I winked at Jack making him fight Will and James. I got the key off James while he was busy fighting Jack and Will.

Jack followed our plan and started fighting me while Will and James continued fighting.

"Now" Jack whispered in my ear, making me jump and grabbed the leaves above.

I watched the wheel roll away feeling sorry for James and Will.

_**I promise I'll help you both even if it kills me, I promised. **_

Jack and I jumped down from the leaves. We looked over to see a fishman holding the chest.

I grabbed a coconut and threw it at his head, knocking it clean off. His body ran around trying to find his head.

I laughed as Jack and I ran to the chest.

"Inedo! Inedo! Follow my voice. Follow my voice. Turn left. Turn around. Go to the right. No, that's a tree" the fishman said.

"Oh shut it!" Jack yelled, while I laughed.

I opened the chest with the key to find the heart of Davy Jones.

Jack and I looked at each other. We were about to kiss when we heard voices. Jack shoved the

heart in his vest. We both ran as fast as we could back to the boat. I saw Jack put the heart in the jar of dirt while I fought some of Jones' crew.

The wheel suddenly rolled by us and into the ocean where we were fighting. We all watched it fall over. Will and James climbed out trying to walk but failing badly.

I carried on fighting the fish people but more kept coming at me.

From the corner of my eye I saw Jack whack Will over the head with an oar, knocking him out. I ran over to him angry and worried.

"Jack what the fuck are you doing? Don't hurt my brother bastard" I shouted.

"Leave him lie unless you're using him to hit something with!" Jack yelled, glared at me.

"We're not getting out of this..." Lizzie said, seeing Jones' crew surrounding us.

"Have a little faith" I smirked.

"Not with the chest..." James said.

He then grabbed the chest.

"Into the boat" James demanded.

"James please don't. You'll be killed" I argued.

"Don't wait for me" he told me and Lizzie, running off with the chest.

Jones' crew ran after him.

"I say we respect his final wish!" Jack yelled.

"Aye!" Pintel agreed quickly.

We all got into the boat quickly and rowed to the Pearl.

Once we were on the Pearl Jack and I ran to the helm, taking us away from the Dutchman.

Jack kissed me.

"See we did it, love" he smiled.

"Aye we did. Jack I still need to tell you something" I told him.

"Do tell then darlin'" he said.

"Jack we have two daught..." I started but was interrupted by the Flying Dutchman surfacing along side us.

"Fuck sake" I shouted.

_**Again I almost tell him but yet again I get interrupted. Fuck my life, I thought.**_

"Hey fish face! Lose something? Congealy..." Jack shouted.

He then fall down the stairs. Everyone winced feeling his pain while I laughed at him.

_**Dumb bastard, I thought.**_

"Got it! Come to negotiate, eh? You slimy git? Look what I got. I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it?" Jack sang.

_**And that's what makes me think he can't be a father to our daughters, I thought.**_

"Enough!" Jones yelled.

The cannons from the Flying Dutchman came out aiming at the Pearl.

"Hard to starboard?" Jack questioned scared.

"Hard to starboard" I yelled.

"Brace the foreyard" Will shouted.

"Hard to starboard! Send his beloved Pearl back to the depths!" Jones demanded his crew.

"Fire all!" a fishman yelled.

"She's onto us! She's onto us" Pintel cried scared.

Jack then ran up to the helm where I was standing, taking the wheel off Gibbs. He span it quickly clockwise.

"Make fast!" Will shouted.

"Don't let us down, show us what you've got!" Pintel said, patting the railing.

"She's falling behind!" Elizabeth cheered.

"Aye we've got her!" Gibbs cheered.

"We're the faster?" Will questioned.

"Against the wind the Dutchman beats us. That's how she takes her pray but with the wind..." Gibbs started.

"We rob her advantage" Will finished.

"Aye" Gibbs replied.

"They're giving up!" Marty yelled.

Everyone was cheering while Jack grabbed me around the waist, dipping me and kissing me passionately.

"Jack I don't think Jones is gonna let us get away that easily" I told him.

"Don't worry love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow" he smirked, obviously not worried.

He set me up right and went to talk to Will or more like argue with him.

_**Fuck he's gonna send the Kraken on us, I just realised.**_

"Jack!" I yelled.

Just as I shouted his name I felt the ship shake coursing Jack's jar of dirty to fall from the helm and break. Jack ran after it shocked and scared, looking for the heart.

"Where's the thump-thump?" Jack yelled.

"James" I whispered.

_**It must be. Who else could have it? Nobody but James, I thought.**_

"Must have hit a reef!" a crew member yelled.

Elizabeth tried looking over the railing but Will grabbed her pulling her away from it.

"No, it's not a reef! Get away from the railing" Will yelled.

"The Kraken! To arms!" I cried, running down from the helm.

"Load the guns! Defend the mast!" Gibbs ordered.

"It'll attack! To starboard! I've seen it before! Run out the cannons and hold for my signal!" Will demanded.

The crew started readying the cannons.

* * *

><p>"Easy, boys" Will warned them.<p>

"Will..." Elizabeth begged.

"Steady...steady..." he instructed.

"Will..." Elizabeth begged again.

"Hold on...hold on..." Will told them.

"I think we've held fire long enough!" Pintel shouted.

"Will!" Lizzie screamed one finally time.

"Fire!" Will cried.

We all fired the cannons shooting the Kraken's tentacles. Making it go back underwater.

"Yay!" the crew cheered.

"It'll be back. We have to get off the ship" I warned them.

"There's no boats" Lizzie told me.

"Pull the grates! Get all the gunpowder onto the net in the cargo hold" Will said.

"Maddie take the gun and no matter what don't miss" Will demanded, handing me a gun.

"I'm Bella Barbossa I don't miss, William" I told him smug.

As we were all getting in our positions I saw Jack rowing away.

"Jack you fucking cowardly bastard! How dare you leave us here to DIE" I shouted as loud as I could at him.

The tentacles started coming up again. Will was hanging from the barrels. I was waiting for him to get free when the Kraken grabbed my legs.

"Get off me you fucking prick" I screamed.

I was dragged into Jack's cabin when Ragetti threw an axe at it, setting me free.

"Thanks Rags" I smiled, using his old nickname.

"No problem Bells" he smiled back, using mine.

I ran out trying to grab the gun but I tripped, falling on the floor. I grabbed the gun but someone's foot was holding it down.

"Get your foot's off my gun bastard" I shouted.

"My darlin' Isabella is that anyway to greet your husband" he asked me.

"Jack you bastard get off my pistol. I need to free Will" I yelled.

He got off my pistol getting ready to shoot the barrels.

"No don't! Will's still there! You cant kill him" I cried.

As if on cue Will fell down. Jack shot the barrels blowing the Kraken's tentacles into pieces. It went back underwater cleaning its wounds, I guess.

"Did we kill it?" Marty asked.

"No...we just made it angry..very angry" I answered.

"Captain! Orders?" Gibbs asked Jack.

"Abandon ship...into the long boat" Jack said sadly.

"But Jack! The Pearl!" Gibbs pleaded.

"She's just a ship mate..." Jack tried convincing himself as well as Gibbs.

"He's right...we have to head for land..." Elizabeth said.

"We have to try. We can get away as it takes down the Pearl" Will told us.

"Aye, abandon ship. Abandon ship or abandon hope" Gibbs said.

Everyone was leaving but I wanted a word with Jack before we went to Tia's.

"Jack the thing I have to tell you is...we have two daughters. I love you" I smiled, kissing him before getting into the boat.

I sat down next to Will.

"Will where Lizzie?" I asked.

"On ship still" he said, standing up to see where she was.

He then sat down looking like he saw a ghost. I stood up to see Jack and Elizabeth kissing.

I hugged Will until Elizabeth came and sat in the boat.

"Where's Jack?" Gibbs asked.

"He afford to stay behind to give us a chance" she told us.

"But Jack..." Gibbs started.

"Go!" she shouted.

_**Its because of me. I told him about our daughters. That's why he stayed behind. He doesn't want them, I thought**_

Will hugged me as I cried in his arms.

"Will he stayed behind because of me. Its my fault" I cried over and over.

* * *

><p>I ran into Tia's shack still crying.<p>

"Mama is that you?" I heard Cat asked, running over to me with Em behind her.

"It's me Cat. I'm back" I told her, wiping my eyes not wanting them to see me cry.

"I missed ya, Mama" Cat yelled, hugging me tight.

"I missed ya too, Mummy" Em whispered, hugging me as well.

"I missed ya both so much" I whispered.

Just then the remaining crew came in, joining us.

"Who are these little ones?" Will asked confused.

I let go of Cat and Em so they could see everyone and everyone could see them.

"Everyone they're mine and Jack's daughters, Catrina Tia Ramona Sparrow and Emily Maria Sparrow. Cat, Em this is Uncle Will, Grandpa Gibbs, Ragetti, Pintel, Marty, Cotton, Cotton's parrot Lindo and Elizabeth" I introduced them.

Gibbs walked over to Cat and Em picking them up.

"Hello little missy's?" Gibbs smiled at them.

"Hello Grandpa Gibbsy. Mama told us about all of you before she left. She told us stories of the Black Pearl" Cat said happily.

"But where's Daddy? Is he coming?" Em asked.

I didn't know how to answer her because I knew Jack was dead.

"We'll see my child" Tia said, walking into the room with Ana.

"Can we save him?" I asked hopefully.

"How far are you willing to save Jack Sparrow and him pressure Pearl? Would you be willing to sail to the ends of the earth?" Tia asked.

Gibbs put the girls down. Em hugged my leg while Cat stood tall looking at everyone.

"Aye" Gibbs and I shouted immediately.

"Aye" the crew and Ana agreed quickly.

"Aye" Cat and Em copied us.

"Yes" Elizabeth said.

"Well your be needing a captain who knows these waters" Tia told us.

I then heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs.

"What's become of me daughter and ship?" Barbossa laughed.

"But Jack...he...he...killed...you" I stuttered.

"Grandpa!" Cat cried, running to Barbossa.

He picked her put and held her on his hip.

"Isabella you can't get rid of me that easily" he laughed, biting into his apple.


End file.
